


All I want for Christmas is you

by Everydayishark, momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: “I don't want a lot for ChristmasThere is just one thing I need”Minhyuk wants nothing more than to spend Christmas with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Hyunwoo is away on a business trip, and all they can do is video chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [blue_moon_2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/blue_moon_2) collection. 



_“I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true oh_

_All I want for Christmas is you”_

_\--_

Minhyuk fidgets with the sleeves of his sweater. He sighs, curled up on the couch, surrounded by warmth and Christmas lights yet he can’t help but feel cold. Not even his favorite Christmas music can cheer him up. Christmas time should be spent with friends and family and loved ones, but Hyunwoo got called away by the company to go to Japan for a 3-days business trip. Minhyuk hates it when Hyunwoo is far away from him, and he hates being alone for Christmas. Hyunwoo has only been away for a day and Minhyuk already misses him like crazy.

He sips his hot chocolate, thinking back about last Christmas which they spent together lazing around the house, watching silly Christmas movies and eating way too much food (Hyunwoo had been so clingy, hanging mistletoe around the whole house, chasing him everywhere, wrapping him tightly in his arms and overwhelming him with kisses, until Minhyuk had to send him out of the kitchen because he wouldn’t let him cook dinner) and he can’t help but feel lonely.

He pouts, looking at his phone for the seven billionth time to see if Hyunwoo has texted him, but the screen stays empty. He pouts, putting his head on the armrest of the couch, staring at his phone background (a particularly handsome picture of Hyunwoo in a suit, smiling that sweet, goofy smile reserved only for Minhyuk) until, suddenly, a text pops up on the screen.

[Gomi-woo ♥] 08:06 PM: my meeting just ended, omw back to the hotel now. I miss you pup :)

 

Minhyuk sits upright, clutching the phone, typing fast.

 

[Min] 08:06 PM: omg baby I miss you so much ╥﹏╥ ♥♥

[Gomi-woo ♥] 08:08 PM: I’m going to eat dinner wanna skep

[Min] 08:08 PM: ಠ.ಠ??

[Gomi-woo ♥] 08:10 PM: skype after this?

[Min] 08:10 PM: I swear, you and texting. ಥ◡ಥ but YES. PLEASE.

[Gomi-woo ♥] 08: 13 PM: I’ll be there at 10 :)

\--

Waiting for Hyunwoo to come start the video call is never easy. Minhyuk keeps glancing at the clock on the wall, counting down on how many minutes left until he can see his boyfriend on the screen. If he could, he would spam Hyunwoo with so many texts, asking if he’s coming soon, but it would be a childish decision of him, so he doesn’t have any choice but to wait.

It’s ten minutes to 10 PM when Minhyuk starts feeling funny in his tummy, like there are a thousand butterflies dancing inside. He turns his laptop on, logging in to his Skype account, and all he needs now is Hyunwoo. He taps his fingers rather impatiently as he keeps his eyes on the screen, waiting in anticipation for this particular username to appear online.

And, it does, finally, just right in time. Minhyuk squeals, quickly clicking the video call button, waiting for the call to connect. He can’t hold back his wide smile when Hyunwoo’s face shows up on his screen, smiling as wide as him.

“Hyunwoo!” His voice might be a little too loud, but he doesn’t really care. “I missed you!”

He sees Hyunwoo’s smile blooming wider. “I missed you too, puppy,” the older male says. “How was day? Were you doing okay?”

Minhyuk pouts. “I was,” he answers, half-whines, “but it was lonely without you. We should’ve spent Christmas together, just why did your company chose to send you away on Christmas?”

“It couldn’t be helped, Min,” Hyunwoo sounds apologetic.

Minhyuk doesn’t want Hyunwoo to feel bad, and now he starts blaming himself for being so whiny, so he takes a deep breath and lets his brightest smile curl his lips. “It’s okay, you’ll be home soon, anyway,” he says. “Tell me about your day, then! Did work go well? Have you bought me something?”

“Everything went well,” It seems Hyunwoo feel relieved that the pouty lips of Minhyuk have disappeared. He gestures to Minhyuk to wait a bit as he goes to get something, and when he’s back, he has two small balls with him. “I even asked a middle-schooler to do this _gacha_ thing; you should know I have no idea of how the machine works. I’m too old for this stuff, Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk bursts out in laughter. He did tell Hyunwoo to bring him some Haikyuu!! _gachapon,_ and he can imagine the struggle Hyunwoo had with the machine. “Well, at least you got two,” he managed to say between his laughter. “Have you opened it?”

“You want me to open it?”

Minhyuk thinks for a second before shaking his head. “Nah, let it be a surprise once you’re here,” he decides. “I hope there’s at least one Noya there.”

From the _gachapon_ thing, they lead into another conversation — Hyunwoo tried to help an old lady from being mugged this morning and the lady thought he was one of the snatchers since he panicked and couldn’t explain that he tried to help her in proper Japanese, Minhyuk laughs so hard at that—and to another story—“I was practicing baking a cake for Hyungwon’s birthday, almost burning down the kitchen.” Hyunwoo looks so terrified, but Minhyuk laughs it off; it wasn’t that bad, anyway—and to another—“I mistook _wasabi_ with some _matcha_ paste again. I thought I would lose my nose; it was so spicy!” And, again, Minhyuk laughs at Hyunwoo’s bad luck.

Time flies so fast when you talk to someone you miss the most, and Minhyuk hates it. He still misses Hyunwoo; he wants to talk more about the many things that happened today, but it’s getting late already and his eyes refuse to stay open.

“And, there was a new puppy at the pet shop,” Minhyuk is so sleepy; he’s lying on the couch right now, laptop on the table in front of him and a blanket wrapping his lean body warmly and comfortably. “I want to have a pup… a toy poodle… fluffy and cute…”

“Fluffy and cute, just like you, right, pup?” Minhyuk doesn’t know how Hyunwoo’s voice can be so calming, like a soft lullaby that lulls him to sleep. He blinks twice, and thrice, and more to shove away the sleepiness, thought it doesn’t really help, and Hyunwoo notices it. “You should sleep, Min. We can talk later, okay?”

Minhyuk whines sleepily. He mumbles something, but he doesn’t even know what he’s saying because drowsiness has taken over his body.

“Goodnight, puppy, I love you,” is the last thing Minhyuk hears from Hyunwoo before he falls into deep slumber.

\--

Hyunwoo closes his laptop with a smile. He looks around the room. Everything but his laptop is packed up already. The cab he has called hours ago stands in front of the hotel, ready to take him to the airport (It had been quite the hassle to get plane tickets this late, and on Christmas Eve of all days, but somehow he manages to get a seat). The flight back is only an hour, and Hyunwoo is too excited to sleep on the plane, so he spends his time imagining the surprised look on Minhyuk’s face as he shows up at the apartment on Christmas Eve, two days before he is actually supposed to arrive.

Quietly, Hyunwoo turns the key around. The apartment is dark, aside from the soft light coming from the Christmas tree and the glare of Minhyuk’s still open laptop. Hyunwoo tiptoes into the living room where he finds Minhyuk, curled up on the couch in his blanket and one of Hyunwoo's old sweaters, legs tugged in underneath him (and he just has to stop and stare for a moment because it is truly one of the cutest sights he’s ever seen).

Hyunwoo closes the laptop, setting it aside so he won’t accidentally knock it off the table. He sits down on the couch beside Minhyuk, stroking the hair from his forehead so he can plant a soft kiss between his brows. Minhyuk’s eyes flutter open and for a moment he just blankly stares at Hyunwoo before a look of recognition dawns in in his eyes.

“H-Hyunwoo…?” He stutters, eyes wide open in shock.

He sits in silence, blinking, mouth opened in a perpetual 'O'.

And then he starts to cry. A little sob, at first.

But soon Minhyuk is bawling his eyes out, shoulders heaving as he tries to cover his face with his sleeves.

Hyunwoo panics, this is not how he envisioned his romantic surprise to go in the slightest and all he can do is helplessly hold his sobbing boyfriend in his arms. Minhyuk balls his fists, weakly punching Hyunwoo in the chest as he sobs on his shoulder, tears staining his expensive suit as Minhyuk tries to bury his face in the fabric.

“I missed you so much, you i-idiot...” Minhyuk whines, sniffling loudly, face flushed red and streaked with tears. He sits up, hair sticking out everywhere, the oversized sweater sliding off his shoulder, revealing pale skin and collarbones. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have stayed awake. I would have put on something nice!”

Hyunwoo pulls him in closer. “You look nice. You're always beautiful no matter what, Min. And it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you.” He holds Minhyuk's face in his hands, kissing away the tears, telling him he’s beautiful until Minhyuk pushes him away.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Hyunwoo says softly. He scoops up Minhyuk, blankets and all and carries him to the bed room. Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, holding onto him tightly as if he might disappear again if he let go (just in case this IS still a dream, he holds on extra tight).

Hyunwoo tucks his boyfriend in under the blankets, joining him under the covers as soon as he has taken off his suit. Minhyuk settles in in his arms, nuzzling his face in the crook of Hyunwoo's neck.

"I can't believe you're actually here." He whispers, voice heavy with sleep.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be," Hyunwoo replies, carding his fingers through Minhyuk's hair.

They fall asleep like this, a mess of tangled limbs huddled together.

\--

Annoying buzzing is what wakes Minhyuk up this morning. He whines, snuggling closer into the warmth beside him, but a short while later he opens his eyes. A soft smile blooms when he sees Hyunwoo sleeping beside him, arms wrapped around his body. He’s still in awe of what Hyunwoo did to him last night, giving him a big surprise like that. Hyunwoo looks so tired and Minhyuk doesn’t have the heart to wake him up. So, despite how lazy he is, he crawls out of Hyunwoo’s embrace to take the latter’s phone off the night stand, the one that keeps buzzing—looks like it’s Hyunwoo’s alarm.

Minhyuk yawns, rubbing his sleepy eyes, still adjusting to the bright lights that peek through the crack of the curtains. He yawns again when he grabs Hyunwoo’s phone, noticing Hyunwoo hasn’t changed the clock to Korean time. He turns off the alarm, about to insert the password of the phone, wanting to change the time, but before he can press the first number of the pass, something stops him.

 

He takes a second or two to proceed what he’s seeing right now, and when he finally gets a good grasp of the situation, a red shade start spreading on his cheeks.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know when Hyunwoo did it. Maybe when he fell asleep last night during their Skype session—well, of course it was when he fell asleep last night during their Skype session. Minhyuk should’ve known that Hyunwoo wouldn’t let it slide. Unlocking the phone, he blushes more to see the wallpaper; it’s almost the same as the lockscreen, just the angle is a little bit different.

“My god, this guy,” Minhyuk whispers as he uses his hand to cover his mouth. He goes to Hyunwoo’s gallery right after only to find there are many, so many screenshots of him sleeping last night. He feels instantly embarrassed because, for the love of god, he looks so ugly like that. His hair is disheveled, mouth open a little—he’s sure that he was even drooling a little bit. How could Hyunwoo do this, let alone using the screenshots as his lockscreen and wallpaper? What if someone sees it? They would think of him as the ugliest boyfriend ever!

He should delete them. He should delete all of them and put their latest selfie (where he looks so cute beside the handsome Hyunwoo, who has his arm around his shoulders) as both Hyunwoo’s lockscreen and wallpaper.

But, before he can do it, Hyunwoo has gotten up and hugs him by his stomach.

“It’s too early to get up,” Hyunwoo mutters, trying to pull Minhyuk back into his arms. “Let’s sleep until noon; we don’t have time like this every day.”

“No, wait, I have something to do first,” Minhyuk pushes him away, getting busy with deleting the pictures.

“What are you doing with my phone?” Hyunwoo seems to notice that his phone is in his boyfriend’s hand and he gets up, propping his weight on his elbow.

“Deleting evidence.”

There’s a frown on Hyunwoo’s forehead. “Evidence?” he repeats, not getting it. “What evidence?”

“Evidence of ugly me sleeping with drool on my cheeks, of course!”

 

Hearing that, Hyunwoo quickly snatches his phone from Minhyuk, earning him disapproving whines from the younger. “Whoa, whoa, wait a second, pup,” He holds Minhyuk’s hands, preventing him from taking back the phone, and with his free hand he scrolls down his gallery, looking relieved that Minhyuk hasn’t deleted everything from last night. “God, Minhyuk, don’t even try give harm to my treasures.”

“I can give you a hundred or more pictures of me being cute or even naked for you to save and worship, just delete those screenshots!”

Hyunwoo looks at him in disbelief, as though he has just said something cruel. “No can do, puppy. These are my treasures. You look so cute here with your messy hair and sweet sleeping face,” He keeps the phone on a safe distance from Minhyuk, making the brunet whine exasperatedly.

“It’s embarrassing!” Minhyuk keeps trying to snatch the phone from Hyunwoo. “Hyunwoo, what if someone sees it? It’d be so embarrassing! My sleeping face is so ugly!”

Of course Hyunwoo doesn’t let Minhyuk lay a single finger on his phone, and it’s also obvious that he doesn’t agree with what the brunet just said. “Your sleeping face is the cutest thing ever, Min,” He puts his phone away (he makes sure Minhyuk can’t reach it) and cradles Minhyuk’s face gently. “I bet my ass that if I showed it to all my colleagues, they’d find it cute. You _are_ cute. My cute puppy.”

Minhyuk still wants to argue, but before he can open his mouth, Hyunwoo already peppers kisses all over his face, and the last kiss lands on his lips, sealing it deeply, lovingly. He swears Hyunwoo knows how to melt him completely.

 

He doesn’t mind it, though.

 

“Merry Christmas, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo whispers on Minhyuk’s lips before pressing his forehead against Minhyuk’s. “I love you.”

Minhyuk’s cheeks get redder (as well as his lips), but he smiles. He gives the tip of Hyunwoo’s nose a cute peck, hugging the older male afterward. “Merry Christmas, Hyunwoo,” His voice softens as he continues, “I love you, too.”

(Later that day, Minhyuk shrieks when he peeks at what Hyunwoo is doing on his laptop, finding out that Hyunwoo uses the screenshot of his sleeping face as the wallpaper as well.

“I swear to god, Hyunwoo! Change it already!”

Hyunwoo grins.

“No way, pup. No way.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's your favorite fluffy showhyuk duo  
> combining our powers for the Ultimate Showhyuk Fluff :3


End file.
